1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power supply systems controls, and more specifically to circuits using switchable capacitor arrays to prevent errors due to power interruptions.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, systems, and their applications are continually developing and increasing in number. As the number and applications of electronic devices continues to increase, the demand for efficient and uninterrupted power supplies to drive these devices is also increasing. Power supplies used for supplying power to electronic devices comprise disposable and rechargeable batteries, alternating current (AC) power supplies, direct current (DC) power supplies, and so forth. All of these power sources may suffer from power interruptions, voltage/energy drops, and the like. Commonly, capacitors, capacitor arrays, and supercapacitors are used as “power cache” devices to compensate for the shortcomings of power sources.
Typically, capacitors used as a power cache are installed in parallel to a power source so that they can provide current boost for high load demands. In one of the most common applications, capacitors/supercapacitors are placed in a supply line and provide power to supply an electronic device in the absence of power from the main power source. In another example, the power demand level of an electronic device may be suddenly increased, and the installed capacitors can supply power to satisfy the increased power demand. This arrangement functions because there is little resistance in the capacitor/supercapacitor as compared to the power source.
However, the use of capacitors and supercapacitors as a power supply in an increased power demand situation may be less than optimal due to the inflexible nature of capacitors and supercapacitors. For example, power consumption in an electronic device may not be uniform throughout the device when the power demand is suddenly increased. In such a situation, a capacitor may not supply enough power to address the sudden increase in the power consumption of the device. Furthermore, when the capacitors cannot adequately compensate for power load peaks, the battery lifetime may be significantly decreased.